


Not like other boys

by 3hotcha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 1D wattpad inspired, Crack, M/M, Not Serious, chan is a solo artist, jisung likes books, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3hotcha/pseuds/3hotcha
Summary: Jisung isn’t like other boys and Chan wants more
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Not like other boys

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A JOKE   
> Please don’t take this seriously, I saw a Tik Tok about old 1D fanfics and made this in sorry  
> Playing of the good old wattpad classics

Jisung stood in the lift waiting for it to come, his head buried in a book, listening to the 1975, he wasn’t like other boys. He was alternative, unique not interested in popular music. 

Suddenly, a short, mysterious stranger appeared before him.  
“Hello love, it’s me.” The stranger said, his voice slightly Australian themed. Jisung looked up, confused, he didn’t know how this man was.  
“Who are you?” He asked, not looking up from his book. The man scoffed in disbelief.   
“Honestly? You don’t know? I’m Bang Chan!” Chan exclaimed.

“Well I don’t know who you are.” Jisung said.   
“I’m B A N G C H A N. How can you not know?? I’m number 1 in the charts!” Jisung finally looked up from his book, vaguely recognising the man.  
“Well I don’t listen to the charts, I listen to Fallout Boy and the 1975. I’m not like other boys.” 

Chan was amazed, the boy before him was unique, he was stunned. He had to make this boy his own, he was beautiful.   
“come to my concert tonight? I can show you a good time.” Chan said, pushing his hair back. Jisung was memorised by this. Chan practically glistened with daddy energy. He   
nodded slowly. 

Jisung was truly not like other boys.


End file.
